burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Carson GT Nighthawk
The Carson GT Nighthawk is a Legendary rendition of the Carson GT Concept that can either be purchased along with the other three Legendary vehicles in the Legendary Cars Pack or on its own from the Burnout Store. The GT Nighthawk is strikingly similar to the Carson Carbon GT Concept except the interior gadgets hint at the Nighthawk's technological superiority. Clicking the left stick button does not perform anything special, but when the Nighthawk is boosting, a special series of lights activate and emit a pulsing noise while a secret spoiler erects out of the trunk. It has the highest strength rating and will be the victor in most head-on collisions at maximum speed, even against the Hunter Olympus Governor. It can perform quite well in Road Rage and Marked Man events, but its boost type suggests that it is best suited for Races. Even with the added weight and using Speed boost, the Nighthawk's Stunt capabilities aren't fully hindered. The handling is much more responsive, unlike its base model. With enough speed and control, it can both Barrel Roll and Flat-spin just as smoothly as any other Stunt car. It shouldn't be forgotten, however, that its boost properties are not recommended for Stunt Run events. The GT Nighthawk is a superb vehicle that can easily pummel other competitors out of the way and is an excellent choice for aggressive players. Though because of this, many players exploit its special ability to take down other cars with relative ease. For no car can match its superiority, unfortunately making it the most hated car in the entire lineup. It accelerates the fastest of any car, it takes down other cars with a turn of its wheel, and no other car can take it down head on, even at half speed. When it comes to drifting, this car becomes unfortunately the ultimate drifting machine. The rear end slides out at just the perfect angle for making 90 degree e-brake turns or sudden acute U-turns without stopping or spinning out. Because of its speed boost, velocity and speed is kept through the turns making it much more dangerous to anyone being chased by this overpowered machine. Even if drifting in small areas, it will still have enough velocity to take down players.. Description Developed in secret, the GT Nighthawk should not exist. Denied by the government, disowned by Carson, the GT Nighthawk is the ultimate super pursuit vehicle. How to Unlock It is included with four other vehicles in the Legendary Cars Pack for $7.99, €7.99, £6.29 or 640 . It can also be purchased separately for $1.99, €1.99, £1.59 or 160 . Resemblance The GT Nighthawk is a parody of KITT from the Knight Rider except it resembles the newer KITT from the 2008 TV Series and Movie. Boosting in the Nighthawk is similar to KITT's Pursuit Mode. In this mode a hidden spoiler rises, a rear diffuser lowers and extends and blue LED strobe lights appear on the front and rear. The Dashboard of the Nighthawk is also similar to the original KITT's dashboard including LCD panels and KITT's voice modulator. Notes *The name of the Nighthawk may be a reference to the F-117 Nighthawk stealth bomber which is designed around stealth and uses a matte black paint job. It was also made in secret from the public. *The license plate says Davis in ''leetspeak'' which refers to the free Burnout Bikes update formerly known as Davis. **In the description "super pursuit" hints to the original KITT which was upgraded with Super Pursuit Mode in season 4 of the series. This is why Criterion put "4" in the word "Davis" at the license plate instead of "A" and put "1" in the word "Davis" instead of "I". *The GT Nighthawk's paint job cannot be changed aside from the Floating Inferno Van Glitch (see Glitches in Burnout Paradise for more details). *This car has the fastest acceleration of any car in Paradise as proven in a test that the Criterion Team did along Webster Avenue. *This vehicle cannot be used in an Online Cops & Robbers game. *When the Burnout Paradise DLC is listed by popularity on the Xbox LIVE Marketplace, it shows that the Carson GT Nighthawk is the most popular Legendary Car. *While boosting, accelerating, or cruising, there is a noticeable increase in camber for all four tires. This does not occur on any other vehicle in the game. *The spoiler and rear diffuser are hidden while not boosting except the rear diffuser is able to detach from the vehicle in a crash. *Although the GT Nighthawk shares the same speed and boost statistics as the Carbon GT Concept, its top cruising and boosting speeds are significantly lower. On the other hand the Nighthawk's acceleration is much faster. *The word "CONCEPT" appears on the dashboard directly behind the steering wheel. *There is an unknown glitch which turns the GT Nighthawk invisible and can only be seen while boosting or drifting. *This is the strongest non-Heavyweight vehicle in the game alongside the Toy Nighthawk. *The car is highly infamous in multiplayer due to its high strength and speed. * The Nighthawk travels half as fast as its boosting speed whilst in reverse * Even though the car displays a strength of ten, the Nighthawk cannot handle traffic very well like the Pioneer, Olympus, Takedown 4x4 or Inferno Van. * Before the 1.90 update of Burnout Paradise, the GT Nighthawk did not have a Carson logo alongside its ratings inside of the junkyard. Videos Carson-Nighthawk02.png|Boosting (Front) Nighthawk Boosting.jpg|Boosting (Rear) GT Nighthawk interior.jpg|Cockpit GT Nighthawk - Legendary Cars Burnout Paradise The Ultimate Box Trailer|Trailer References